He Is My Uke
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: CH 2 updet: "Aku pindahan dari Amerika,pekerjaan pertamaku adalah merebut Sasuke-Senpai darimu,"Satu sentuhan bibirnya di bibir Sasuke, mampu membuat si raven terkesiap, mematung sesaat, lalu meraung sekencang-kencangnya..."AKAN KUBUNUH KAUUUU". RnR
1. Chapter 1

**He Is My Uke by Fu For Fujoshi..**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto..**

**Pair: NaruSasu xxxSasu**

**Warn: BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai, OOC, AU, abal, dll.**

**._._. X ._._.**

Senin pagi, di apartemenmu. Kau menggeliat untuk meregangkan otot-ototmu yang kaku begitu sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk melalui celah-celah cendela menyorot wajahmu.

"Huaah.." kau menguap lebar, mengucek kedua matamu untuk menyempurnakan penglihatanmu. Kau gunakan telapak tanganmu untuk mengusap wajahmu yang kusut itu, setelah merasa kesadaranmu terkumpul sempurna, barulah kau beranjak turun dari ranjang super lebar milikmu.

Yah, awalnya kau akan segera turun. Tapi begitu melihat sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik _bedcover_ tebal milikmu, kau membatalkan niatmu itu. Kau menyeringai melihat sosok yang masih terlelap disebelahmu. Dan ide jail terlintas di otakmu saat ini.

Kau tarik _bedcover_ yang memeluk teman seranjangmu itu hingga sebetas perut. Lalu dengan hati-hati kau merangkak ke atas tubuh polos itu, tak bermaksud untuk mengusik tidurnya. Kau gunakan kedua lengan tanmu untuk menopang berat tubuhmu agar tidak jatuh di atasnya. Kau kembali menyeringai sebelum merendahkan wajahmu dengan menekuk sedikit sikumu membentuk sudut 90 derajat. Dan kau mulai menjulurkan lidah bersamaan dengan wajahmu yang makin mendekat dengan wajah 'cantik' di bawahmu. Dan...

"enngghh..." kau tersenyum puas melihat reaksi pemuda di bawahmu itu. Kau yang menjilati wajah putih dan halus miliknya mampu membuatnya menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya, hingga sepasang obsidian miliknya terbuka dan menunjukkan keindahannya.

"Naru..." tangan halusnya mendorong wajahmu menjauh dari wajahnya yang lembab oleh salivamu, "Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Menganggu saja!" rengeknya manja.

"Sudah siang Sasuke, kita harus sekolah..." jawabmu.

"Aku masih capek." Jawaban dari pemuda berkulit putih susu itu membuatmu kembali tersenyum. Kau mendekatkan wajahmu, lalu menempelkan bibirmu pada bibir merah ranumnya. Saling berpagutan hingga menciptakan suara basah saat kedua lidah kalian beradu di dalam rongga lelaki tampan di bawahmu. Lidahnya yang berusaha untuk melawanmu akhirnya menyerah dan mempersilahkan indra pengecapmu untuk mendominasi permaianan. Dia begitu takluk dalam dominasimu, hingga tanpa sadar ia membenamkan jari-jarinya di helai kuning milikmu sambil memejamkan mata.

"emmhh.." segaris benang saliva terbentuk begitu kau menyudahi sesi ciuman selamat pagimu untuknya.

Jari telunjuk dan tengah punyamu kini sedang menyisir poninya, "Ayo kita bergegas! Kau tidak maukan Orochimaru-sensei menggodamu jika kau sampai telat?"

"Uhh, iya aku bangun!" sedikit memajukan bibirnya, ia mendorong dada bidangmu yang terkeskpos agar segera menyingkir dari atasmu. Ia rupanya agak kesal karena kau baru saja mengingatkannya pada kenangan terburuk yang ia alami selama menjadi siswa SMA karena ulah guru genit yang suka menggodanya bernama Orochimaru.

"Hei, 'Suke-chan, aku punya ide bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersam-"

BLAM

Belum selesai bicara, kau mendengar suara debamam pintu yang lumayan keras. Seakan menandakan jika ia sama sekali tidak sependapat dengan ide mesummu barusan. Dan kau hanya dapat terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya, tingkah teman sekelasmu, patner kerjamu, sekaligus, kekasih hatimu. Uchiha Sasuke.

._._. X ._._.

Konoha High School adalah tempat tujuan seorang lelaki berkulit tan dengan tiga garis tipis di kedua sisi pipinya, juga seorang lagi yang berkulit lebih putih, mendekati pucat. Berambut midnight blue mencuat ke belakang dengan raut wajah yang dibuat se-stoick mungkin.

"KYAAA... SUSUKE-KUN, NARUTO-KUN... I LOVE YOU..."

"WAH, SASUKE-KUN KAWAIII."

"KALIAN MAKIN TAMPAN SAJA, MY PRINCE!"

Kepala Sasuke mendadak berdenyut sakit mendengar seruan-seruan yang dapat menghancurkan gendang telinganya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga dapat merasakan pasokan oksigen yang kini berkurang karena para gadis yang mengurubungi dirinya dan pria yang terkesan biasa saja di sebelahnya alias Naruto. Mereka menyodorinya dengan puluhan hadiah dan kertas serta buku bermaksud meminta tanda tangan. Wajar bila mereka melakukan hal itu. Jika kau belum tau alasannya, akan aku jelaskan. Sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto adalah salah satu model dari majalah terkemuka di Konoha. Namanya melejit usai menjadi pemeran utama dalam film layar lebar bergenre boys love. Dan baru-baru ini keduanya diberitakan menjalin hubungan. Tentu saja banyak pecinta yaoi langsung menyambut bahagia kabar itu, meski tak sedikit para FG dan FB yang kecewa karena tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi milik salah satu dari kedua pria tampan itu meski harapan mereka terlalu tinggi. Oke, kita kembali pada kedua pasangan NaruSasu yang sedang menjadi objek kerumunan para siswi dan sedikit siswa.

"Uum.. permisi semua, sebentar lagi bel. Kita harus masuk, ok!" sambil menebar cengiran yang mampu membuatnya siapa saja meleleh atau bahkan pingsan, Naruto menggamit tangan Sasuke, menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke, wajahmu pucat?" Wajar bila ia bertanya begitu, mengingat Sasuke yang memang mempunyai riwayat sesak nafas.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kelas!" ajaknya meninggalkan koridor sekolah. Tapi, gangguan lain muncul. Seseorang pria tiba-tiba muncul dengan segurat senyum boyish. Lelaki yang juga bersekolah di KHS itu berjalan mendekati kedua selebriti Konoha itu, atau lebih tepatnya pada Sasuke.

"Ohayou..." ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar riang. Begitu berhadapan dengan Sasuke, ia segera meraih tangan Sasuke, mengecup punggung tangannya. Dan berakhir di bibir si pemuda yang melotot tidak percaya. Sama halnya dengan Naruto serta beberapa Fujoshi yang sedang mimisan usai melihat tontotnan yaoi secara live itu.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik...

BUGH

Tepat detik ke empat setelah bibirnya disentuh dengan bibir pemuda berambut coklat itu, Sasuke segera melayangkan tinjunya tepat di perut si pemuda hingga lelaki itu limbung lalu jatuh tersungkur.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" bentak Sasuke, wajahnya memerah, dada naik turun seirama dengan deru nafasnya yang makin memburu.

Lelaki itu menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, "Kenapa? Di Amerika, mencium seseorang sebagai salam perkenalan adalah sesuatu yang wajar," ujarnya tanpa beban.

"Haah.. ini di Jepang.. ahh.. bukan Amerika!" bantah Sasuke sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia benar-benar naik pitam sekerang ini.

"Sudah Sasuke, ingat penyakitmu," Naruto menepuk pundak kekasihnya, bermaksud menenangkan.

"Tapi dia sud-.." Sasuke terhuyung ke samping sambil meremas dadanya yang begitu meyesakkan.

"ahh.. aah.. ahh.."

"Sasuke!" Naruto berseru panik, melihat Sasukenya kesulitan bernafas. "Ayo kuantar kau ke UKS," sebelum membopong pemuda itu, Naruto sempat mendeath glare pemuda yang juga menatap sang Uchiha dengan tatapan mengiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minumlah," Naruto menyodorkan segelas air putih dan sebutir obat, yang langsung diterima oleh Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja, nanti biar aku yang memberitaukan keadaanmu pada Orochimaru-sensei!" ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap pipi halus Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menurut karena ia sendiri masih sibuk mengatur hembusan nafasnya.

"Sas.."

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu, siapa pemuda tadi?" tanya Naruto ingin tau.

Dengan asal Sasuke menjawab, "Orang gila mungkin," balasnya sambil mendengus kesal.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Memang ada ya, orang gila yang bisa masuk ke KHS?" celetukan pemuda itu membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Habis, tau-tau di membuatku malu di depan siswa yang lain! Brengsek sekali kan dia!" Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Lagipula apa kau tidak cemburu melihat kekasihmu dicium oleh orang lain?"

"Cemburu? Tentu saja aku cemburu tapi otot saja tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan masalah Sasu-chan," ucap Naruto bijaksana. Sasuke merengut sebal. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat sibuk mengotak-atik handphonenya yang baru saja menerima email masuk. Usai membaca pesan yang baru saja terkirim itu, mata birunya menghadap pada Sasuke yang sedang kedap-kedip karena mulai merasa ngantuk.

"Sasuke.." dibelainya rambut Sasuke mesra. Yang diajak bicara menolehkan kepalanya, dan membalas dengan gumaman 'hn' khasnya.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, Sasori dan Deidara mengajak kita bertemu, sepertinya ada tawaran film baru untuk kita," pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu menjelaskan.

"Dimana?"

"Rainbow Caffe."

"Ohh," Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya sudah kalau begitu." Mendengar jawaban itu, Naruto mengerti jika Sasuke mau diajak ke tempat yang dimaksud tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang harinya di rainbow caffe...

"Filmnya masih tentang Boys Love, hanya saja ada sedikit adegan implist didalamnya. Lalu, inti ceritanya tentang seorang Uke yang menjadi rebutan dua orang Seme," pria berambut merah dengan bola mata coklat itu mulai menjelaskan.

"Pemainnya?" tanya Naruto yang duduk berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kalian berdua, un. Plus, satu lagi, dia adalah artis pendatang baru dari Amerika, un," lelaki bermata aqua marine yang memiliki rambut blonde panjang menimpali pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kalau aku kembali jadi Uke disini," Sasuke menebak-nebak, walau ia sadar jika tampang bishounennya membuatnya selalu menjadi peran 'dibawah'.

"Haha, tentu saja, un. Kau jadi Uke miskin yang direbutkan oleh dua Seme tajir, un!" Deidara nama si pemilik rambut blonde itu, menjawab.

"Ck, sudah kuduga!" dengus si raven kesal.

Sasori yang sedaritadi diam akhirnya buka suara, "Jadi bagaimana? Kalian terima atau tidak? Karena dari skenario yang kubaca, ceritanya cukup menarik," pria itu menunggu kepastian NaruSasu yang sedang membaca jalan cerita dari film layar lebar yang akan mereka bintangi.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, lalu ia berujar, "Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?"

"Uum.. kalau aku sih, oke-oke saja. Daripada sepulang sekolah aku bertatap muka dengan baka aniki!" ujarnya. Jadi singkatnya, Sasuke sih setuju-setuju saja dengan tawaran itu.

"Oke, aku terima!" kata Naruto tegas.

Deidara bersorak, "Yes, itulah yang kami mau."

"Lusa ada jumpa pemain, untuk mengakrab diri. Aku ingin kalian hadir," Sasori kembali berkata. Dan info dari Sasori barusan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

**._._. X ._._.**

Para wanita dan laki-laki, baik tua ataupun muda yang berasal dari kalangan selebriti berkumpul di dalam satu ruangan yang di dekorasi senyaman dan semewah mungkin. Mau tau alasannya? Itu karena hari ini adalah pesta yang akan di adakan untuk persiapan syuting film terbaru di rumah produksi tersebut.

Disalah satu sudut ruangan, dimana berjejer rapi beberapi jenis minuman serta makanan ringan, seorang pemuda berambut coklat nampak sedang mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang. Dua bola matanya berhenti tepat saat pupilnya menangkap siluet seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tersenyum, buru-buru ia menghabiskan jus di dalam gelasnya, untuk cepat-cepat menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang tidak bersama Naruto.

Grepp

Gyuuts

Tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu segera memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dengan erat, membuat si nraven terkejut setengah mati.

"Sasuke, senang bisa melihatmu tanpa Naruto, dan senang bisa satu film denganmu?" katanya. Sasuke yang hendak melayangkan tinju terdasayatnya untuk menonjok siapapun orang yang sudah memeluknya langsung menyentakkan kedua tangan si pelaku pemelukkan dan langsung berbalik untuk melihat sosok kurang ajar itu.

"Kau.." Sasuke melotot tidak percaya pada pria yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Yo Sasuke, kau makin manis saja ya!" pria itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. "..oya, mohon bantuannya ya, karena aku kan masih baru di dunia perfilm-an Jepang..hehe," ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Jadi, kau yang akan jadi lawan mainku?"

"Yup, akulah orang yang akan merebutmu dari Namikaze Naruto," jawabnya, namun kini sorot matanya lebih serius dan meyakinkan, seakan menunjukkan jika ini tidak sekedar dari skenario film, tapi di dunia nyata juga.

Sasuke kembali dibuat terkejut, _'Kami-sama, haruskah aku berakting dengan pria kurang ajar yang sudah men ciumku tadi?' _rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

._._. X ._._.

TBC

._._. X ._._.

Fu tau ini masih pendek dan gaje, tapi mau kah Senpai dan Readers yang budiman memberi kritik, saran dan pujian untuk fic super abal ini, karena review kalian semua sangat menentukkan lanjut tidaknya fanfic aneh ini. Terakhir, coba tebak lawan main Sasuke dan Naruto, oke.. Ja ne minna, arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

**He Is My Uke by Fu For Fujoshi..**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto..**

**Pair: NaruSasu xxxSasu**

**Warn: BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai, OOC, AU, abal, dll.**

**._._. X ._._.**

"Ada apa ini?" Suara serak namun lantang itu rupanya mampu membuat pandangan dua pemuda berbeda itu tertuju pada si pemilik suara.

"Naruto!" raut kelegaan terpancar dari wajah mempesona Sasuke ketika melihat sosok kekasihnya itu muncul. Biru safir milik Naruto memandang cemas ke arah Sasuke, lalu bergerak kembali untuk menatap garang pria berambut coklat yang tersenyum boyish ke arah mereka berdua. "Kau lagi?" alis Naruto berpautan satu sama lain, ia agak terkejut karena kehadiran lelaki itu.

"Yo Naruto-senpai. Senang bisa melihatmu, perkenalkan, aku Inuzuka Kiba. Siswa kelas 1 di KHS, sekaligus juniormu," pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya itu membungkukkan badan. "Aku pindahan dari Amerika, datang kesini untuk menjajal peruntungan di dunia hiburan, dan pekerjaan pertamaku adalah merebut Sasuke-Senpai dari milikmu, Naruto-Senpai.." tanpa tedeng aling-aling, pemuda itu terus berbicara. Rautnya wajahnya yang santai tadi berubah menjadi serius saat mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

Sasuke terpukau mendengar penjelasan adik kelasnya itu, dan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu membalas, "Merebut Sasuke dariku ya? Menarik sekali, Inuzuka-kun," ia menyeringai. "Tapi, apa kau bisa melakukan hal itu? Sasuke milikku, dia Ukeku, dia mencintaiku dan begitu pula diriku, kehadiranmu tidak akan sedikitpun mengusik hubungan kami," dengan tegas, pria berkulit tan itu berujar.

"Ahahaha," Kiba tertawa lepas, membuat Sasuke yang sempat terharu oleh penyataan Naruto tadi menganga lebar.

"Sasuke-Senpai memang Ukemu, untuk saat ini. Tapi aku punya banyak trik untuk merebutnya darimu, menjadikan dia milikku, membuatnya jatuh hati padaku, dan membuatnya lupa dan benci padamu, Senpai."

Naruto terkesiap mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang sedang berdiri satu meter dari hadapannya. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, kita buktikan siapa yang lebih pantas memiliki Sasuke."

"Tentu saja, Naruto-senpai-"

"Karena Sasuke.. adalah ukeku!" seru Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

JLEP

Jantung Sasuke seakan ditusuk oleh sebilah katana hingga menembus punggungnya. Coba bayangkan, dua orang pria, bersaing hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih pantas untuknya. Memalukan. Apalagi, seharusnya semua sudah tau jika Sasuke milik Naruto yang sah. Mereka sudah resmi pacaran. Lagu soundtrack yang mereka nyanyikan duet sebulan yang lalu juga sebagai bukti jika Naruto dan Sasuke sudah terikat dalam satu hubungan. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Naruto mengatakan pada Kiba jika ia mau bertanding memperebutkan dirinya? Seakan-akan, tak ada ikatan yang terjadi diantara dirinya di si pirang.

"Ukh..." Sasuke mengurut keningnya. Pening rasanya memikirkan rentetan kejadian yang seharian ini.

Pluk

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Naruto, "Ayo kita pulang Sasuke, kita ada yang harus aku siapkan."

Heran, tentu saja Sasuke reflek memasang ekpresi seperti itu. _'Memangnya, saat aku melamun tadi apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka?'_ pikir Sasuke, agak menyesal kenapa ia harus berpikir yang tidak-tidak disaat genting seperti tadi.

._._. X ._._.

Esok paginya, Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menyalin beberapa materi pelajaran dari buku yang baru saja ia pinjam, mendadak menjadi pucat saat seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato merah berbentuk segita muncul di depannya.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-senpai.." sambil tersenyum, pemuda itu menyapanya. Pengendalian diri yang menjadi _trademark_ Uchiha sepertinya tidak berlaku jika Sasuke sudah berhadapan dengan pemuda yang satu itu. Karena, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, menggebrak meja lalu berkata, "Mau apa kau?"

"Ahaha.. pagi-pagi sudah galak begitu. Senpai sadar tidak sih, wajah yang menurut 'Suke-senpai sudah paling seram, terlihat sangat manis dan lucu menurutku lho," tanpa ragu Kiba berkata demikian. Dan beberapa rekan-rekan Sasuke baik laki-laki atau perempuan sepertinya setuju dengan pendapat Kiba barusan.

"Kau!" Sasuke mengerang kesal. Ia tidak menyangka, tatapan membunuhnya tidak mempan untuk menghadapi bocah yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Kiba mendekati Sasuke, yang berdiri satu meter di depannya, sebab saat ini suatu benda bernama meja sedang menghalangi jarak keduanya, "Aku kesini tidak bermaksud untuk menggodamu, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, kalau nanti siang, ada jadwal pemotretan untuk cover film terbaru kita," masih tersenyum, Kiba berujar demikian.

Sasuke berdecih, "Memang aku sudah tua sampai kau ingatkan begitu, lagipula, kau bukan managerku yang seenaknya mengatur jadwalku, Baka!" desis Sasuke, sembari menahan amarah yang membucah di ubun-ubun. Kiba menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam yang menyelidik, dan dalam sekejap mata, Kiba mendorong pundak mungil Sasuke, mendekat kepadanya. Lalu...

Cup

Satu sentuhan bibirnya di bibir Sasuke, mampu membuat si raven terkesiap, mematung sesaat, lalu meraung sekencang-kencangnya...

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU KIBAAAA!" teriaknya pada Kiba yang sudah berlari riang meninggalkan ruang kelas Sasuke yang mendadak hening dan dipenuhi oleh gesekan sayap jangkrik yang menimbulkan suara 'krik-krik-krik' karena para penghuninya _speechless_ usai disuguhi adegan yaoi pagi-pagi. Dan suara deru nafas Sasuke yang naik turun tak terkendali, menjadi suara ylain yang dapat didengar.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedang bertelanjang dada tengah terbaring di atas lantai. Ekpresi wajahnya nampak memelas dan terkesan memohon, saat seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah mendindih dan menjilati pipi kenyalnya yang halus. Sementara seorang lagi yang berambut pirang sedang mengulum jari telujukknya yang terulur untuk menahan dada pemuda berambut coklat itu. Dan...

CKLIK CKLIK CKLIK

Posisinya ketiga pemuda itu berubah usai mendengar bunyi kamera yang sedaritadi mengabadikan momen langkah itu. Yah, sesuai jadwal siang ini, Naruto dan yang lain sedang sibuk melakukan pemotretan. Percaya atau tidak, saat ini, baik Naruto ataupun Kiba merasa bahagia, dapat berpose sedikit panas dengan Sasuke. Beruntungnya lagi, mereka, terutama Kiba bisa menjamah tubuh Uke incarannya. Seperti sekarang, saat Kiba, merangkul Sasuke yang tengah menengadah sambil bertelanjang dada dari depan, sementara lidah Kiba seakan-akan membuat kissmark di leher jenjang Sasuke yang tetap dengan ekpresi mengiba. Makin nampak nyata karena rona merah di pipi Sasuke. Walau semua berjalan lancar, ada satu orang yang merasa dirugikan saat ini. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Ok, jika sang Seme yang memeluk atau menyentuhnya, tapi jika yang menyentuhnya saat ini Kiba, tentu saja ia tidak akan rela.

.

.

.

Brugh

Sejam usai pemotretan, Sasuke segera mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan mengistirahatkan badannya dengan duduk di atas sofa yang di ruang ganti artis. Ia masih menyesali nasib sialnya hari, berpose dengan Kiba merupakan pekerjaan yang paling buruk baginya.

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, sumpah ia merutuki sang matahari yang sudah membuatnya gerah sampai seperti ini.

"Minum Sasuke/Senpai." Reflek Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dua pria yang tengah berdiri di depannya, sambil menyodorkan sekaleng jus dengan rasa yang berbeda. Jus tomat di tangan Kiba, dan jus jeruk dalam genggaman Naruto.

Glek

Sasuke menelan ludah paksa. Ia dalam dilema terbesar saat ini, dimana pria yang sangat ingin ia musnahkan tengah membawa jus tomat kesukaannya, sementara pemuda blonde yang ia cintai malah menyodorkan jus jeruk yang berasa asam kepadanya.

_'Dunia tidak adil,'_ umpat Sasuke. Ia bingung, memilih antara tomat dan jeruk, minuman faforit, atau harga diri. Memilih antara Kiba atau Naruto. _'Ukh... Sial,'_ usai menggeram begitu, Sasuke langsung menyomot jus dalam kaleng yang disodorkan oleh Naruto.

_'Yes! Untung Sasuke memilih jeruk!'_ sorak Naruto dalam hati.

Kiba menautkan alis, "Wah, kupikir 'Suke-senpai suka jus tomat, rupanya aku salah ya?" celetuknya sambil menatap Sasuke yang melotot padanya. "Berarti, Otobiografi tentang Senpai yang kubaca dari internet itu salah dong?"

Naruto menimpali, "Hh, tidak ada yang benar jika kau tidak langsung bertanya pada si-empunya."

"Hum.. begitu ya?" dengan tatapan polos tak berdosa Kiba berucap. "Oke, akan kuingat dalam otakku, Sasuke-senpai rela menolak jus tomat kesukaannya, hanya karena malu dianggap suka pada Inuzuka Kiba, sang Kouhai..."

Blusshh

Sungguh, wajah Sasuke sudah semerah apel saat ini. Ia mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat, tidak menyangka jika Kiba bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

"Kau menyebalkan Kiba!" gumam Sasuke dengan nada penekanan. "Aku benci padamu!"

"Ahahaha, jangan terlalu membenciku 'Suke-senpai, nanti aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika tiba-tiba kau jatuh hati padaku."

Bhuug

Akhirnya, tonjokkan itu mendarat juga di wajah Kiba, membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur seketika.

"BRENGSEK, DENGARKAN KALIMATKU, BAIK-BAIK! AKU-TIDAK-AKAN-PERNAH-JATUH CINTA-PADAMU!" Sasuke memperjelas ucapannya, ia benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Tenang Sasuke," Naruto menyentuh pundak sang Uke, yang sedang naik turun seirama dengan deru nafasnya.

Sementara Kiba, masih tetap dengan wajah tak gentar, dan senyum boyish khasnya ia berdiri, lalu menghapus darah disudut bibirnya. "Yah, tidak masalah kalau kau menolakku sekarang, tapi aku berjanji akan menaklukkanmu Sasuke-senpai," katanya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan dua orang itu. Dan seandainya kerongkongan Sasuke tidak dilanda rasa haus yang luar biasa, ia pasti sudah melemparkan kaleng minumannya tepat ke kepala si Inuzuka itu.

.

.

.

.

Menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan duduk begadang di tepi jendela apartemen adalah hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sasuke. Sebab, pemuda itu sendiri juga sibuk memikirkan betapa menyebalkan, keras kepala, dan brengseknya si Inuzuka Kiba itu. Tapi, yang paling menganggu adalah, kenapa pria itu begitu menginginkan dirinya, oke dia memang terlalu percaya diri, hanya saja tidakkah si Inuzuka itu mengerti kata 'Milik Naruto', atau 'Sasuke Uke Naruto', apa dia tidak paham akan hal itu. Dan Naruto, kenapa kekasihnya yang super cool itu malah menyetujui untuk memperebutkan ulang tentang siapa yang lebih cocok bersanding denganya. Bukankah semua sudah jelas, Sasuke hanya untuk Naruto, bukan yang lain.

_'Oh, Kami-sama.. jangan buat rambutku rontok hanya karena masalah ini,'_ pinta Sasuke, ditengah keputusasaannya.

"Kau tidak apa Sasuke?" Naruto yang baru saja muncul dari kamar mandi reflek bertanya seperti itu, sebab saat ia keluar tadi, iris shappirenya sedang melihat Sasuke yang ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke kusen jendela.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

Tak segera menjawab, Naruto malah berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, mengecup puncak kepala si raven usai mengalungkan kedua lengan kekarnya di leher si pemuda, "Kau kelihatan tertekan, ada masalah ya?"

Sasuke mendengus, apa wajar Naruto bertanya seperti itu sementara ia juga salah satu biang keladi membuatnya stres seperti ini.

"Kau menyebalkan Naruto!" Menautkan alis, pemuda berambut kuning itu heran kenapa sang Uke mengatakan hal itu. "Harusnya kau itu tidak perlu menerima tantangan Aho-Kiba, dan sebagai kekasihku harusnya kau mengatakan padanya jika 'aku milikmu dan tidak akan menyerahkanku padanya'. Dengan kau menyetujui tantangan itu, aku jadi berpikir jika kau hanya setengah hati mencintaiku," kata Sasuke dengan nada sendu.

Naruto menghela nafas, di tariknya tubuh Sasuke usai melepaskan dekapannya, memutar tubuh ramping sang raven hingga saling berhadapan. "Aku menerima tantangannya karena aku ingin tau setangguh apa dia. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasu-chan, kau adalah Ukeku. Aku sangat tidak rela jika ada orang yang ingin merebutmu dariku," dibingkainya pipi pucat Sasuke yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya.

"Tapi, kalau seandainya usaha Aho-Kiba berhasil, kau mau apa?"

Naruto menempelkan keningnya di kening Sasuke yang tertutupi poni, "Tentu saja aku akan kembali merebutmu darinya, bahkan aku akan membuatnya lebih kewalahan dari pada saat ia berusaha menjadikanmu miliknya..." ucapnya coba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Sekarang, kita ikuti saja permainan Kiba. Dan, satu hal lagi, aku harap kau tidak berbalik jatuh hati padanya..."

Sasuke cemberut, "Huh, mana mungkin aku suka padanya, dia bukan tipeku kok." Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia tarik wajah Sasuke mendekat, dan menyapu lembut bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Mengecupnya dengan mesra tanpa ada niat mendominasi. Tapi, ujung dari berciuman romantis seperti ini tenu saja membuat keduanya bangun teelamabat ke sekolah, dan menyebabkan si Sasuke, kesulitan melangkah esok paginya.

**._._. TBC ._._.**

Yosh, sekian chapie dua. Emang pendek, tapi semoga readers dan senpai semua berkenan untuk mereview.. Arigatou..


End file.
